Maybe It's a Sign (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Jenna gets a lead on a potential new job in an unexpected place.


_Mari & Ilna-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for everything!_

_REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

* * *

**Maybe It's a Sign (1/1)**

"I didn't expect to see you two here today." Jenna smiled as she entered her small, now nearly empty office to find Casey and Grace waiting for her. The practice was just a week away from closing and the packed boxes in every corner were driving home the point that very soon she would be out of a job.

Unemployed.

The word itself scared her.

She had managed to put together some savings over the last couple of years, and Dr. Davenport was giving everyone a small severance package, but with five kids living at home and a mortgage to pay that money wouldn't go far. She'd started considering that she might have to take a position below her current level just to have a paycheck coming in while she continued to look for another office manager job.

Something was better than nothing.

She had no doubt things would work themselves out. She had a large support system cheering her on and doing their best to help her find the right opportunity. Still, she had to admit anxiety was beginning to creep up.

Casey's eyes sparkled and her words began to pour out in an uncharacteristically rapid fashion. "Mom! We stopped by Grace's work this morning because she wanted to check her schedule and we ran into Boris and …" She stopped and looked at Grace. "You should tell."

"That's ok." Grace bounced on the balls of her feet Tigger-style. "You can tell."

Casey beamed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Grace shook her head. "You should tell."

"Will one of you please tell me?" Jenna smiled indulgently.

"Ok, we ran into Boris and he had just finished up an interview for a new facilities manager and we asked him if it went well and he said not really and that none of the people he's talked to have been right for the job and we told him that you were looking for a new job too and that you said interviews can be tough and he got really excited …"

Grace cut in. "Well he got Boris's version of excited." She chuckled. "He doesn't really show a lot of outward emotion."

"Right." Casey nodded. "But he asked if we thought you might be interested in coming in and talking to him about the job."

Both girls squealed excitedly.

Jenna wasn't sure exactly how to respond. She appreciated them wanting to help but she hadn't really considered a job outside of the medical field. Aside from a few years waitressing when she was younger, she didn't have any experience in the hospitality industry at all. "I don't know." She looked unsure. "I'm not sure I'm qualified for a job at a resort. Let alone one that fancy."

"Yes, you are." Casey reached out and clasped her mother's hand. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Boris seemed really eager to know if we thought you'd agree to come in for an interview," Grace said. "We gave him your cell number. I hope that's ok."

As if on cue Jenna's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"That's Boris's office line," Grace reported as she and Casey clasped hands and tried not to squeal out loud.

"Come on," Casey encouraged. "Answer it."

Jenna took a fortifying breath and connected the call.

"This is Jenna Allen," she said in her best professional voice.

"_Ms. Allen. So lovely to talk to you again. It's Boris O'Malley from the Ko Olina Resort."_

"Hello." Jenna smiled despite the tension. After meeting Boris at Steve and Catherine's wedding she'd seen him again several times since at functions at the beach house and always enjoyed talking to him. "The girls were just telling me they gave you my cell number."

"_They seemed very excited when they left here. I thought it best to give them a little time so they could get to you and break the news before I called." _

Jenna could hear the amusement in his tone. "I hope you didn't feel obligated just because you heard I was looking for a job."

"_Not at all. I think the young Ms. Allen is delightful and I always enjoy talking to her and Ms. Williams is a true bright spot here at the resort and it is my most fervent wish that she pursue a career in the hospitality industry because I think she is a natural and it would be a true pleasure for me to serve as her mentor. However, I am looking to fill a very important position and I would not request an interview based on the word of two teenage girls, even ones as mature and intelligent as those two."_

"I'm happy to hear that." Jenna looked at the girls who were about to explode with anticipation. "I'm not sure exactly what to say."

"_Please say that you will give me chance to throw my hat in the ring with the many others who I am sure will be bidding for your services."_

"I don't have a degree in … well … anything but definitely not in anything related to working in a top-flight resort." She winced slightly. If there was one thing all her practice with Cody had taught her, it was to talk yourself up. She wasn't sure why she was doing just the opposite.

"_That's fine." _Boris was, as always, unruffled._ "In the last four years I have hired three people to act as facilities manager. All had impeccable resumes and glowing college transcripts. None performed satisfactorily. Two quit, and we had to let the most recent one go. The board and I agree that we need to think more outside the box this time. We're looking to hire the right person, not a pretty college transcript. And I believe you, Ms. Allen, may be that person. Not only do you have experience managing people in your current position, but you run a household comprised of five very energetic, and very different, young people and from what I can see you pull it all off beautifully."_

Remembering her practice sessions with Cody Jenna straightened her spine and took a few seconds to choose her next words. "If you're sure no experience isn't a deal breaker." She looked at the girls who were ready to explode with excitement. "I'd very much like to set up an interview."

She still wasn't sure about the idea and thought that after looking at her actual work history Boris might change his mind, but maybe this was some kind of sign from the universe. Maybe it was time for her to make a change. She loved working for Dr. Davenport, and he'd been very good to her, but her job wasn't exactly what she would call exciting. The idea of going to the Ko Olina every day was certainly appealing.

"_I am so happy to hear that." _It helped her confidence that Boris's enthusiasm was absolutely genuine. _"I'd like to schedule it as soon as possible. I'm off-site tomorrow and have back to back meetings with prospective wedding clients on Friday morning. Would Friday afternoon work for you?"_

Jenna smiled at the girls. "Friday afternoon would be fine."

"_Shall we say 2 o'clock?"_

"That would be perfect."

"_Excellent. Just come to the resort office and give your name to any staff member and they'll find me immediately. I look forward to meeting with you Ms. Allen. Please don't accept any other position until I've had a chance to make my pitch."_

She was about to tell him there was very little chance of that then remembered everything she and Cody had gone over. "I promise," she said.

"_Excellent. I look forward to seeing you on Friday."_

"Thanks."

As she finished the call and slid her phone back in her pocket the girls exploded in squeals and cries of "Congratulations!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jenna reminded them. "I don't have the job yet."

"Maybe not," Casey wrapped her mother in a tight hug. "But I have a really good feeling about this.

* * *

**Tune in Friday to see how the interview goes.**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
